Abstract: In response to PAR-17-081, this application seeks renewed support for MH101072, to enable the UCSD Dept. of Psychiatry to sustain and expand a Research Resident Training Track (RRTT). UCSD has maintained a Psychiatry RRTT since 1987, primarily via internal funding. A newly designed RRTT was developed by the current Program Director and first received R25 support in 2013. Over the past 4 years, this RRTT has surpassed its goals in recruitment, training and career development of outstanding Residents, including trainees from traditionally under-represented groups. This renewal application builds on the strengths of the past 4 years and the scientific expertise of the UCSD faculty, and sustains an RRTT that is both substantive and innovative. MH101702 will achieve the goals of the NIMH Council report, ?Investing in the Future,? and of this FOA, by expanding the pool of Psychiatrist researchers - a crucial step towards improving treatment and outcome for mental disorders. Specifically, this application will achieve 2 Aims and one Exploratory Aim (E-1): Aim 1. To recruit and educate the highest caliber future psychiatric researchers. Trainees complete a 4-year RRTT (PGY I-IV); protected research time increases from 17% (PGY-II) to 40% (PGY-III) to 70% (PGY- IV). Rigorous didactics in PGY-III?IV weekly seminars prepare trainees to fulfill the NIMH strategic plan. Seminars provide a comprehensive grounding in the fundamentals of research design, data analysis, manuscript preparation, dissemination of findings, bioethics and the responsible conduct of research. Trainees acquire academic survival skills and receive careful supervision and personalized career mentorship. The ?core? curriculum, described in detail in this application, is designed to strengthen and sustain Psychiatry RRTT trainees' career connection with mental health research, and with the core missions of academic psychiatry. Aim 2. To increase the number of research psychiatrists from under-represented backgrounds. Diversity representation in our RRTT grew from 0% in the 10 years prior to this R25, to 44.4% in the current class. This renewal builds on this success with new URM faculty and advisers, an expanded Summer Fellow- ship program, and new efforts towards URM outreach made possible by recent successes in URM recruitment. Aim E-1. A ?pilot? integrated Adult / Child Psychiatry RRTT (3 trainees/5 y) will include Child Psychia- try-relevant PGY-II-IV research (17-40-70%) and didactics, and 30% dedicated PGY-V-VI research time. With 5 years of renewed R25 support, UCSD will admit 2 RRTT trainees/yr and graduate 10 trainees (6 current + 4 new). At the end of 5 years, 8 R25-funded trainees will still be in the ?pipeline,? distributed (2 per year) across PGYs-I?IV. These 8 trainees will complete their RRTT via renewed R25 or Departmental support, bringing the total yield of this R25 to 10+8 =18 RRTT trainees. UCSD will provide careful, individualized oversight of each trainee, in an innovative format that will accelerate their path towards fellowships, faculty positions and NIH research funding, and thereby achieve the goal of this NIMH Research Education Program.